Love Story
by TomatoCherry0225
Summary: Kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampan bak malaikat membuat gempar seluruh siswa Konoha High School terutama para gadis, termasuk Sakura yang ternyata murid itu sekelas dengannya dan juga bertetangga dengannya. Kian hari, Sakura pun menyadari bahwa ada rasa cinta kepada pemuda itu. Bagaimana kisah cintanya?


Love Story

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Keterangan :

AuthorPOV* : Narator

NormalPOV* : Sakura Haruno

.

Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

...x...x...

NormalPOV*

Ih, nyebelin banget! Kalo udah istirahat pasti keluarnya dorong – dorongan, aku hampir jatuh nih. Oiya, belum kenalan! Namaku Sakura Haruno, kelas XI A di Konoha International School. Anak ke-2 dari 2 bersaudara.

Hari ini, aku lagi bad mood! Abisnya tadi jatuh kedorong sama temen yang lain, karena waktu istirahat hanya 30 menit sementara kantinnya belum diperluas. Katanya si, setelah kenaikan kelas kantin akan diperluas.

"Hey, kamu kenapa? Cemberut gitu, jelek tau!" ledek Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Teman sekelasku + teman sebangkuku.

"Kepo banget deh" jawabku gak mau kalah,

"Hmm .. yaudah biar kutebak. Hmmmm ..." dia mikir agak lama

"Jatuh kedorong ya!" katanya setengah teriak,

"Shhh! Jangan keras keras! Nanti ada yang tahu" jelasku sambil menutup mulut Ino dengan tanganku, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu lho! Sakit tau" protes Ino,

"Hehehe .. sorry deh"

Hoaaam! Ngantuk banget! Pelajarannya guru Gai ga asik, ah. Drama Romance melulu, kaya ga ada yang lain aja! Cuma satu murid yang menangkap apa yang diajarkan oleh guru Gai. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Rock Lee?

Teng teng teng ...

Yes, bel pulang! Akhirnya, ga sabar aku pulang.

"Eits, kalian mau kemana?" tanya guru Gai,

"Mau pulang lah pak, emangnya mau nginep disini?" jawab Naruto jutek,

"Ada information. besok kalian kedatangan kawan baru, mumpung kelas ini kan muridnya ganjil. Tempat duduknya diacak lagi, lalu ada yang akan menjadi pendamping anak baru itu selamaaaaaaa ... 1 hari penuh" jelas guru Gai lebay, -_-

"Jadi kalian harus berangkat lebih gasik dan Guru Kakashi akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kalian boleh pulang"

"Arigatou sensei!" ucap semua murid. Setelahnya, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Murid baru? Siapa ya dia? Ga sabar buat besok.

Aku berlari keluar sekolah. Rambutku yang dikucir satu ikut tergoyang mengikuti badanku,

"Nii-san udah sampe belum yaa? Atau nunggu lama" raguku,

"Imouto!" teriak Nii-san dari jauh. Tanpa basa – basi langsung kutemui Nii-san ^^.

"Nunggu lama ya?"

"Engga, cuma lebih dari sebentar"

"Sama aja kelezz!" jawabku langsung menghamburkan diri kedalam mobil.

"Gimana sekolahnya?"

"Huh, mbosenin!"

"Lha, kenapa?" "Biasa, pelajaran guru Gai. Drama Romanceee .. terus, sekali – kali horror kek" jelasku panjang lebar, Nii-san malah ketawa (Nah lho)

"Ih, Nii-san kok ketawa sih?"

"Ga papa, lucu aja inget kejadian waktu lagi pelajarannya guru Gai dulu" aku hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Nii-san.

"Tadaima!" teriakku lalu melepas sepatu,

"Ngomong ke siapa?"

"Lha, Tou-san ma Kaa-san mana?"

"Lagi meeting, jadi pulang malem. Main sana" suru Nii-san

"Main, sama siapa? Sama Nii-san?" tanyaku heran, habisnya rumah Hinata sama Ino kan jauh, apalagi rumahnya Tenten

"Bukan! Sama tetangga baru kita tuh" kata Nii-san sambil menunjuk rumah didepan rumahku. Rumah itu megah sekali, hampir mirip seperti rumahku, dan sepertinya terdengar berisik? Mungkin sedang memindahkan barang.

"Sasori!"

"Itachi!" hah, Itachi? Siapa tuh?

"Nii-san, Itachi tuh siapa?"

"Oh, dia temen baru Nii-san, ya itu tetangga baru kita" jawab Nii-san sambil menunjuk orang yang tengah menghampiri kami,

"Ini adikmu? Wah, manis ya!" puji Itachi-nii sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku, aku nyengir kuda,

"Iya si, tapi kadang kadang ngeri" tambah Nii-san.

BLETAK!

Aku menjitak Nii-san, kayaknya dia kesakitan (EGP),

"Imouto! Sakit tau!"

"Bodo" jawabku santai sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tuh kan bener" kata Nii-san dari jauh, aku langsung memalingkan muka dan naik ke lantai 2, tempat dimana kamarku, Nii-san, Kaa-san dan Tousan berada.

Aku mendekatkan diri pada pintu berwarna putih dengan lukisan bunga Sakura. Aku langsung membukanya. Dihadapanku, terpampang kamarku yang temboknya berlukiskan taman dengan rumput hijau yang subur serta beberapa pohon sakura, dan juga langit biru cerah dengan awan putihnya.

"Ah, ngantuk!" keluhku sambil merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur ukuran king size itu, lalu mengganti pakaianku dan makan siang. Aku melirik jam dinding, masih jam 1 lebih 15. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu sebentar.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"Psst .. oy, Imouto! Bangun" kata seseorang membangunkanku,

"Hm?"

"Bangun, udah sore nih. Jam setengah 5" lanjut Nii-san. Mataku langsung melotot menatap Nii-san,

"Apa?" tanya Nii-san lebay,

"Kenapa gak bangunin aku jam 2?" jawabku ketus sambil lari meraih handphoneku,

"Kenaaaapah?" lanjut Nii-san (Wah, korban iklan biskuat nih!)

"Kan aku ada kerja kelompok sama Ino-pig, Hinata dan Tenten" tambahku. Aku membuka layar handphone iPhone 5s punyaku itu. Pantas saja, ada lebih dari 10 miss call! Dari siapa kalau bukan Tenten dan Ino?

"Yaa .. kamunya ga bilang" jawab Nii-san santai, aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku tanda marah. Nii-san? Nyelonong pergi!

**Ino-piggy**

Kemana aja kamu! Ga dateng – dateng. Besok aku tunggu digerbang sekolah, ngambil photocopy-annya

Iya maaf, aku ketiduran

Huh, berawal aku ga ngomong Nii-san nih, jadinya gini

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat!" panggilku dari jauh,

"Ya, hati - hati" jawab Kaa-san, Tou-san sudah berangkat duluan tadi sekitar jam 5. Huh, hari ini aku jalan kaki, karena Nii-san ada kemah,

"Coba aku punya SIM, bisa naik mobilnya Nii-san!" kataku ketus, habis jaraknya jauuuuh ... dari rumahku.

Sesampainya di KHS, aku diadang sama Ino, dan Hinata,

"Lho, ga sama Sasori-nii?" tanya Ino,

"Engga, dia lagi kemah" jawabku lesu

"I – ini Saku-chan, hasil kerja kami" lanjut Hinata sembari menyerahkan kertas photocopy-an.

"Eh, iya makasih ^^ maaf kemaren ga bisa ikutan. Aku ketiduran, terus si Nii-san ga bangunin"

"Ga papa, ayo masuk kelas. Anak barunya bentar lagi dateng" ajak Ino.

Suasana kelasku yang biasanya tenang menjadi ramai kayak dipasar malem. Ada yang ngomongin soal anak baru itu, dan lainnya, malah ada yang masih ngerjain PR, hadeeh.

"Kamu tau gak, anak baru itu ternyata cowo. Dia ganteng bak malaikat!" jelas Ino (mulai deh gossip -_-) setelah duduk dibangkuku, Hinata mengikuti,

"Malaikat? Jatuh dari genteng, diseruduk banteng ya?" ledekku,

"Aku serius! Aku udah liat dengan mataku sendiri di kantor guru tadi" tambah Ino,

"B – badanmu ga dibawa dan ikutan liat?" ledek Hinata, gelak tawaku dan Hinata ikut mengisi ruangan sedangkan Ino cemberut melihat tingkah kami.

Teng teng teng ...

Bel masuk sudah berdering, semua murid langsung duduk ditempatnya dengan manis menunggu guru Kakashi datang untuk perwalian. Tak lama kemudian, guru Kakashi datang membawa seorang lelaki. Wajahnya dingin dan mirip seperti Itachi-nii (tapi tak ada kantung matanya) *dihajar Itachi-nii*, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana, dua kancing baju teratas dibiarkan terbuka, dengan rambut raven berantakan tapi terkesan keren yang berwarna biru donker, serta mata onyxnya yang bersinar setajam elang.

Semua gadis dikelasku sontak teriak, entah apa yang mereka teriakan? Mungkin anak baru itu. Tiba – tiba Naruto ikut berteriak,

"TEMEE! Teman lamaku!" pandangan langsung menuju kearah Naruto,

"Kau teman lamanya?" tanya guru Kakashi,

"Cih, Dobe. Kau tidak berubah" anak baru itu langsung bicara lirih, pandangan beralih pada anak itu. Teme? Dobe? Panggilan sayang, eh? Sejak kapan Naruto kenal dia. Aku menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Naruto,

"Woy, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau kenal dia?"

"Aku kenal dia sejak SD, saat SMP dia pindah keluar kota" bisik Naruto, dia merasa tak enak dipandang, xixixi XD.

"Ehm, ini teman baru kalian. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Teman yang akan mendampinginya untuk keliling sekolah adalah Naruto, karena mereka sudah saling kenal" jelas guru Kakashi lalu mengambil bola kaca berisi lintingan kertas. **'Huft, rolling!'** keluhku,

"Semua anak silahkan mengambil nomor di bola kaca ini, 1 anak 1 nomor" semuanya langsung maju kedepan dan mengambil nomor, "Kalian cari nomor meja yang sama dengan nomor kalian dan kalian akan temukan teman sebangku kalian" jelas guru Kakashi.

'**Hmm .. nomor 2'** aku mencari mejaku. Setelah ku temukan, letaknya di baris tengah paling depan, sebelahku Ino lagii .. yang sudah duduk duluan disebelahku, dibelakangku ada .. Naruto dan Sasuke,

"Hai Sakura-chan! Duduk sebangku lagi kita!" sapa Ino dengan cengiran kudanya,

"Ehm .. iya!" jawabku lalu menaruh tas dan duduk.

"Sakura-chan, ini Sasuke" panggil Naruto **'Aku tau kelezz!'** batinku, "Hai, aku Sakura Ha ..." "Aku Yamanaka Ino!" belum juga slese ngomong udah disrempet Ino, "Hn" jawabnya cuek. Anak ini nyebelin banget, ga ada rasa peka sama sekali! Tapi, kayaknya aku suka sama dia.

AuthorPOV*

Teng teng teng ...

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Deg. Seketika tubuh gadis itu gemetar melihat pria yang ia cintai (diam – diam) mendekatinya, mukanya memerah semerah tomat yang sudah masak. Ia menoleh kebelakang Naruto, ia melihat Ino yang memeluk lengan Sai, serta Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, kekantin yuk! bareng kita" pinta Naruto,

"H – hmmm ... t- tapi ..."

"Baiklah!" seru Naruto sebelum Hinata selesai bicara, sembari menarik tangan Hinata,

"N – Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata yang hampir terjatuh,

"Maaf" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

NormalPOV*

Huh, aku grogi sumpah! Sasuke duduk disebelah aku, rasanya tuh nyesss .. banget.

"Hari ini, hari anniversary aku dan Sai yang ke – 6 bulan. Kalian akan aku traktir sepulang sekolah jam 2 di Cafe 'Black Essence' jangan lupa ya!" kata Ino memecah keheningan,

"Woohoo! Makan gratis" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya keatas,

"Tapi jangan over dosis kaya waktu itu ya Naruto, nanti lama – lama kamu gemuk seperti Chouji" ledek Sai sambil tersenyum, gelak tawa kami pun langsung pecah kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum miring,

"Hey, itu tidak lucu tau!" protes Naruto.

"Ah, aku tak sabar untuk berusia 17 tahun. Sebelumnya aku harus pergi dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku" komentar Ino,

"Kau benar Ino, mereka sebenarnya bermaksud baik agar tidak ada kejadian apapun menimpaku, tetapi mereka selalu berargumen dengan apa yang aku pilih"

"Dasar" ucap Sasuke singkat,

"Apa?"

"Pastilah kau terlalu banyak permintaan yang membuat mereka selalu menentang pilihanmu. Merepotkan" jelasnya jutek.

'**Me – merepotkan?'**

"Teme apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan seperti itu pada Sakura!"

"Te - tenanglah, ayo dimakan makanannya! waktu semakin menipis" Hinata coba melerai pertikaian yang ada,

"Ehm, kalian pesanlah makanan. aku kehilangan selera makanku, aku akan kembali kekelas" ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Merepotkan? Apakah aku tipe orang yang merepotkan? Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan!

"Uh, aku sangat bodoh" teriaku dalam kelas, untuk tak ada siapapun,

"Nona Haruno" seorang guru (guru magang) menghampiriku,

"I – iya sensei?"

"Kau tau peraturan disekolah ini? Istirahat tidak boleh didalam kelas"

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa pusing"

"Mari aku bawa kau ke UKS" jawab guru itu.

"Uh, kepalaku pusing. Tadi sempat menabrak tiang. Nyebelin!"

Mode Flashback on :

"Ehm, kalian pesanlah makanan. Aku kehilangan selera makanku, aku akan kembali kekelas" ujarku meninggalkan mereka, langkahku semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari. Kepalaku menunduk serta tanganku menutupi mukaku hingga beberapa kali hampir menabrak siswa lain dan akhirnya

DUG!

"Aw, sakit!" aku jatuh terduduk karena menabrak sebuah saka penyangga, beberapa siswa yang melihat menertawakanku. Rasanya pengen lenyap ditelan bumi! Pengen kejadian tadi ga terjadi. Aku langsung berlari kedalam kelas, menyembunyikan rasa maluku untuk sesaat,

"Uh, aku sangat bodoh"

Mode Flashback off :

"Hey, pink. Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara menghampiriku, Sasuke? Ngapain dia kesini?

"Ngapain kamu disini? Takutnya ngerepotin" tanyaku singkat sambil menekankan kata 'ngerepotin'

"Cuma ngebesuk aja"

"Ini bukan rumah sakit ondol!" kataku memalingkan muka,

"Hn, sekalian kabur dari fansgirl" tambahnya sambil melirik keluar,

"Sejak kapan kamu punya fans? Baru sehari"

"Tauk" jawabnya santai lalu keluar dari UKS. **'Dasar cowo aneh!'**

Teng teng teng ...

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera mengemasi buku – bukuku dan keluar kelas,

"Ah, sebelnya jalan kaki!"

"Mau kuanter?" tanya seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha si Ayam Kate,

"Ga usah, takutnya NGEREPOTIN!" jawabku dan langsung pergi. Tiba – tiba tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke mobilnya,

"Hey! Lepasin ayam!"

"Sejak kapan kamu punya panggilan khusus buat aku?"

"Seabad yang lalu!" jawabku jutek. Diperjalanan, kami diam hanya diisi lagu yang mengalun dari flashdisk di tape mobil Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit,

"Turun"

"Dah sampe?"

"Belum"

"Uh, dasar. Arigatou" jawabku lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima" seruku sambil mengetuk pintu,

"Ya" jawab seseorang dibalik pintu,

"Lho, Nii-san udah pulang? Kenapa tadi ga jemput aku!" protesku,

"Jalan kaki ya? kasian .." ledek Nii-san,

"Untung si Sasuke ngajak pulang bareng kalo engga aku .."

"Sasuke siapa?" Nii-san motong ucapanku,

"Tauk, mukanya mirip Itachi-nii cuma lebih muda dari dia"

"Adeknya" jawab Nii-san terus pergi,

"Hey, mana oleh olehnya?" ledeku,

"Lo kira abis study tour apa? Ini kemah mba broh" jawab Nii-san lebay,

"Hmm .." jawabku lalu lari ke kamar.

Drrrt .. drrrrt ...

"Hai Ino .. jadi kok .. iya ini lagi siap – siap .. ya, ditunggu ya!" untung aku tadi ngomong ke Nii-san suru bangunin aku, coba kalo engga telat lagi deh.

"Nii-san aku berangkat, pinjem kuncinya sini" seruku,

"Iya, tuh di atas meja tamu" jawabnya, aku berlari kecil menuju meja tamu dan meraih kunci mobil Nii-san. Aku segera membuka pintu garasi, memanasi mobil lalu pergi. Dari depan, aku juga lihat si ayam itu ngeluarin mobilnya. Ah bodo amat! Langsung aja cabut ke Cafe 'Black Essence'.

Sesampainya disana.

"Hey, aku sudah menunggu tau" protes Ino,

"Maaf, aku tadi tidur" jawabku,

"Ehm, mobil baru ya?" tanya Sai,

"Bukan, itu mobil Nii-san" mereka hanya meng-oh-kan jawabanku,

"T – tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang belum datang" ucap Hinata kemudian,

"Tadi aku sempat lihat mobil Sasuke dibelakangku. Kita tetanggaan" jelasku

"Hey!" seru seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Itu mobil barumu Saku-chan?"

"Uh, kau mengagetkanku, Naruto!"

"Hehehe maaf"

"Itu mobil Sasori-nii, aku pinjam"

"Hn. Seharusnya kau beli sendiri" ucap seseorang dibelakang Naruto, siapa lagi kalo bukan ayam kate?

"Kalau pake uangmu, aku mau beli"

"Cih, mana sudi aku mebelikanmu mobil" jawabnya,

"Ayo kita duduk" seru Ino "Yah, penuh!" seru Ino, aku, dan Naruto serempak,

"Jadinya kemana nih?"

"Hmm .. gimana kalo kita ke Cafe 'LOVE COFFEE' disebelah?" usulku,

"Ayo" jawab Naruto sembari menarik tangan Hinata.

"Aku mau, tiramisu dan cappucino" ucap Ino,

"Mmmm ... aku mau hazelnut coffee dan sushi" ucapku.

"A – aku, Hazelnut Coffee juga" ucap Hinata,

"Aku dan Naruto, Mochacino"

"Chocolate Coffe" ucap Sasuke datar,

"Ditunggu sebentar ya" jawab pelayan itu ramah.

"Ah, senangnya kita bisa mendapatkan tempat senyaman ini" komentar Ino.

"Ya, suasananya berbeda dari Cafe lainnya. Membuat betah lama – lama disini!" tambahku,

"Se – serasa dirumah, dinding coklatnya menenangkan" sambung Hinata, yang lain hanya manggut manggut,

"Ini dia pesanannya. Tiramisu dan cappucino. Hazelnut coffeenya 2 dan 1 porsi small sushi. 2 Mochacino. 1 chocolate coffee. Ada yang lain atau yang belum?"

"Sudah semua" jawab Ino,

"Terimakasih, silahkan dinikmati" kami pun menikmati makanan kami.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Nii-san cepat! Nanti aku terlambat!" teriakku dari luar,

"Ayo berangkat bareng aku" kata sebuah suara disampingku

"Eh, Sasuke. Engga ah, aku sama Nii-san aja" jawabku tanpa berpikir 2 kali

"Hn?"

"Ehm ... eh, ya udah deh. Bentar ya" jawabku lalu lari kedalam rumah

"Yuk, berangkat" kataku kemudian. Kita sampai disekolah. Aku turun duluan sedangkan Sasuke memarkir mobil.

"Tunggu ya" ujar Sasuke, aku hanya mengiyakan jawabannya,

"Wah wah wah, berani juga kamu berangkat bareng Sasuke?" kata sebuah suara, aku menoleh kebelakang,

"Kamu siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kamu?"

"Aku Karin, anak kelas XI C, salam kenal Haruno Sakura!" jelasnya

"D – darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu ga penting! Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya untuk aku. Dan kamu, ga berhak sama dia! Jadi jauhin dia. Ngerti kamu, Jidat!?" bentaknya lalu pergi meninggalkanku,

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke dari belakang. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Menoleh atau si genit Karin itu memberimu masalah? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung lari menuju kelas.

"_Aku Karin, anak XI C .."_

"_Yang jelas Sasuke hanya untuk aku"_

"_Kamu ga berhak buat dia! Jadi jauhin dia. Ngerti kamu, Jidat!?"_

Ugh, kalimat Karin masih menghantui pikiranku! Kepalaku pusing. Aku langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin,

"Uh, aku pusing"

"Pusing? Minum obat gih!" perintah Nii-san

"Bukan itu! Ini pusing karena ... se - sesuatu"

"Huayoo .. apa ya? Ceritain!"

"Ih, ogah! Soalnya Nii-san ember!" jawabku lalu berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Huft, hampir aja keceplosan!.

Yeay! Hari minggu! Akhirnya bisa nonton kaset kesukaanku, serial Mahabharata ("sejak kapan?" "Ini versi authornya, ya terserah dia!" #Plak! lupakan) "Ino-pig, jadi dateng ga? ... ya, ditunggu ya!" aku rencana nonton bareng Ino-pig dan Hinata.

Teng tong teng tong ...

"Ohayou .. lho, Sai dan Naruto mau ikut nonton juga?"

"Iya, dan jangan lupakan Sasuke!" jawab Ino,

"Mana orangnya?"

"Matamu masih berfungsi ga?" sahut Sasuke,

"Salahnya kamu ngumpet!" protesku, Sasuke terkekeh. Ketawa? Sejak kapan?,

"Dah, pacaran mulu. Yuk nonton!" keluh Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar,

"Dari pertama atau episode 218?" tanyaku,

"Lanjutin aja" "Dari awal!" "Lanjut!" terjadi debat antara Ino dan Naruto,

"Ya udah, dari episode 1 aja" sambungku,

"Oke FIX!" jawab Ino jutek, Hinata dan Sai menahan tawa.

"Ayo merapat!" ledeku,

"Merapat gundulmu! Sebelahku Ino tahu! Nanti Sai cemburu" protes Naruto, aku terkekeh dan langsung mem-play filmnya. 10 menit,

"Wah, yang pakai bulu merak itu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"I - itu Basudewa Krishna" jelas Hinata

"Tampan" aku mem-pause karena semua pandangan sedang menuju ke arah Naruto

"Apa? Berkomentar salah ya?"

"Aku baru pernah dengar seumur hidupku Naruto bilang 'Tampan' wow be'ge'te" ujar Ino "Hn, kamu aja yang kudet"

"Kudet?" tanya Sai

"Kurang Update!" ujar semua serempak kecuali Sasuke.

Lanjut 1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam

"Siapa wanita yang keluar dari api ... apa? Oh, api Yajna itu? Cantik bak dewi!" ujar Naruto

"Itu Dewi Draupadi, anak dari Raja Drupada" jelasku.

"Yang laki?" tanyanya lagi

"Itu Destradyumna, anak dari Raja Drupada. Kakak dari Draupadi" jelas Ino

"Yang cewe satunya?"

"I - itu Putri Srikhandini, anak sulung Raja Drupada. Kakak dari Destradyumna dan Dewi Draupadi" jelas Hinata, Naruto manggut – manggut dan kembali menonton.

Lanjut 4 jam, 5 jam, 6 jam, 7 jam,

"Kalian semua ga cape apa nontonnya? Dari jam 7 sampe jam 2 siang. Makan sana!" perintah Nii-san

"Tanggung, Sasori-nii. Sebentar lagi selesai" ucap semua kecuali Sai dan Sasuke.

"Episode 267 nih, episode kaset terakhir" ujarku membuat semua semakin greget.

"Habis!" ujar semuanya kecuali ayam kate, lagi.

"Makan sana, udah dibuatin mie ramen tuh" Ujar Nii-san.

"Yuk, makan" ujarku setelah mematikan TV dan DVD-nya. Semua mengikutiku ke meja makan, aku mengambilkan 5 mangkuk ramen untuk teman – teman dan 1 mangkuk lagi untukku.

"Arigatou!" ucap semuanya, lalu menikmati makanan. Setelah seselai eh salah! Selesai kita minum, dan mereka pulang kerumah masing - masing.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Pancakenya enak, tumben nih Nii-san" pujiku, Nii-san hanya nyengir,

"Cepetan, terus berangkat" ujarnya, aku mengangguk lalu meminum susu yang telah dibuatkan Nii-san. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi keluar kota untuk membangun perusahaan baru dan mengembangkannya, paling tidak mereka pulang saat aku naik kelas XII. Sekarang semester 2. "Yuk," ajakku.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku langsung lari kedalam kelas. Soalnya ngeri diliatin Karin kaya gitu!. Aku berlari sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset, lagu galau gitu.

"Door!" suara Tenten dan Ino mengagetkanku

"Apa – apaan sih!?"

"Ga papa, abis ngehindarin Karin ya? mukanya tegang gitu" ledek Tenten,

"Iya, masalah gitu?" ujarku sambil masuk kedalam kelas, menaruh tas dan melepas headset lalu keluar.

Saat di depan kelas, aku tak tahu kalau ada air didepanku sehingga aku terpeleset.

"Aaah!" jeritku lalu menutup mata, siap – siap merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer. Lho, kok aku serasa ngambang? Aku membuka mataku, dihadapanku terpampang wajah tampan Sasuke. Tunggu? Sasuke!? Aku segera berdiri dengan cepat,

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Nolongin kamu"

"Harusnya kamu biarin aku jatuh!"

"Oh, maaf kalo gitu" jawabnya lalu aku pergi,

"Eits, mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Tanganku gemetar, aku melihat Karin menatapku dengan tajam dari kejauhan,

"M – mau nyamperin Ino sama Tenten. Mau ikut?"

"Aku minta .. nomer telfonmu" ucapnya, tumben banget dia minta nomer telfon.

"Mmm ... kamu liat aja dikontak handphoneku ditas. Cari yang tulisannya 'My Number'. Terus lepasin tangan aku!" seketika dia langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Sakit banget!.

Teng teng teng ...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku pergi ke kantin bersama Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke sedang bermain basket dilapangan, dia cool banget! Wait, kamu ngomong apa sih Sakura? Dia biasa aja.

"Ekhem .. dari tadi ngeliatin Sasuke terus. Ada apa ya?" ledek Ino

"Kagum ya sama Sasuke?" tambah Tenten, Hinata terkikik geli

"Emangnya salah ngagumin orang ya?"

"Nah," jawab mereka serempak.

"Jujur aja Saku-chan kamu suka ya sama Sasuke?" "Apaan sih kamu, orang baru ketemu juga!" ujarku sambil memainkan es batu (pakai sedotan ^^) di dalam gelas es tehku.

"Be - bentar lagi UKK ya?" tanya Hinata

"Iya .." jawab Ino lesu,

"Kenapa ga setahun lagi aja UKKnya?" ujar Tenten,

"Hush! Rugi tau ga!?" tambahku. 'Teng tong teng tong ... tong teng teng tong ...' bell tanda semua siswa harus berkumpul dilapangan basket. Aku, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata segera berlari menuju lapangan basket.

"Tes tes .. Ekhem, baiklah. Ohayou anak - anak" ujar KepSek Tsunade,

"Ohayou sensei!"

"Kali ini saya akan mengumumkan bahwa, akan ada pentas seni yang digelar 2 minggu setelah penerimaan raport. Masing masing kelas, diharapkan menampilkan sebuah drama singkat. Pensi ini dikhususkan untuk kelas X A, B, C dan XI A, B, C" ujar Tsunade lalu menoleh ke arah Guru Jiraiya sejenak,

"Kelas XII A, B, C, tidak diikutkan karena persiapan UN tahun ini materinya sangat sulit. Sekian dari saya terimakasih. Mungkin ada tambahan dari Kakashi, silahkan" ujar Tsunade dan menyerahkan mic kepada guru Kakashi.

"Saya selaku panitia pensi mengumumkan, drama harus menggunakan kostum, tema bebas, dan diiringi lagu yang sesuai. Lalu selain yang drama wajib, bisa menampilkan yang lain selain drama. Bisa band, vokal grup, dan lainnya. Jika sudah dibuat, segera lapor ke saya atau ke ketua OSIS. Sekian terimakasih. Silahkan masuk kedalam kelas untuk berdiskusi"

Saat didalam kelas semuanya berdiskusi,

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Ino,

"Sepertinya iya" ujarku,

"Drama Mahabharata!" ujarku, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata serempak

"Tapi kita harus ambil bagian yang paling bagus. Seperti pertemuan pertama arjuna dengan drupadi, mungkin" ujar Ino.

"Ya betul, sepertinya Hinata dan Naruto cocok untuk itu" ujarku

"Ti - tidak, Naruto tidak cocok untuk jadi Arjuna! Bagaimana kalau Neji-nii dan Tenten" tambah Hinata

"Tidak, Neji terlalu kaku menurutku. Ino dan Sai saja" tambah Tenten

"Arjuna itu tidak sekalem Sai tahu! Dia ekspresinya kurang datar. Bagaimana kalau .. Sasuke dan Sakura!" teriak Ino

"Apa!? Kau mau aku terancam oleh Karin!?" ujarku tegas

"I – ini hanya drama Saku-chan" ujar Hinata sambil memasang puppy eyes, juga Ino dan Tenten.

"Hmph, baiklah. Selain drama, mau apa?" lanjutku

"Vokal grup?"

"Dance saja"

"Ya dance saja 2 kali tampil" srempet Naruto dan kawan – kawan, (Kok nyambung Upin Ipin dan kawan – kawan sih? Terserah author dong #Plak! lupakan)

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku

"Cowo cewe tampil dance tapi bergantian" tambah Sasuke

"Boleh juga" tambah Ino,

"Tenten, kau sebagai ketua kelas, umumkan sana!" ujarku, Tenten mengangguk dan langsung mengumumkannya.

"Kalian setuju ga kalau yang tampil kita berdelapan? Nanti kalau kurang, kita nunjuk yang tadi" ujar Tenten kepada semua anak di kelas,

"SETUJU!" ujar semua yang dikelas. Semua udah FIX yeay! Tinggal latihan nanti sore dirumah Sasuke jam 3,

"Sakura, jangan lupa bawa kasetnya!" ujar Naruto, aku hanya mengangguk.

Teng teng teng ...

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku langsung lari keluar gerbang dan menghampiri Nii-san.

"Gimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya

"Hmm ... mau ada pensi setelah UKK. Nampilin drama wajib tema bebas, dan dance" ujarku

"Sama kaya Nii-san dulu. Dancenya HIP HOP, kalo dramanya romance" tambah Nii-san,

"Sama! Cuma, kita dancenya breakdance. Nanti mau latihan dirumah Sasuke jam 3".

Setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung masuk kamar lalu mendengarkan lagu Bella's Lullaby – Carter Burwell hingga tertidur pulas, tentu saja sudah ganti baju.

"Imouto ... imouto bangun. Katanya mau latihan. Imouto, imouto!" ujar Nii-san yang kelamaan memukul pipiku

"Ugh! Apaan sih, sakit tahu!" ujarku lalu mengambil kaset yang sudah kusiapkan dimeja belajar dan memasukan kedalam tas kecil tak lupa handphoneku.

"Berangkat" ucapku,

"Minum dulu" tambah Nii-san dari dapur,

"Ck" aku berjalan gontai mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Berangkat" ucapku setelahya,

"Lozz" komentarnya.

Untung dirumahnya si ayam itu, kalau dirumah Tenten. Wuiz ... harus berangkat dari jam 2 lebih 15.

Tok tok tok ...

"Ya" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah,

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Ayo masuk. Didalam sudah ada Ino dan Naruto" kata Itachi-nii kemudian,

"Arigatou" balasku lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. 30 menit, Hinata, Tenten, dan Sai datang. 1 jam,

"Nah kamu baru dateng" protes Ino pada Neji

"Maaf, ketiduran!"

"Langsung aja. Setel kasetnya" ujar Sasuke, aku menyerahkan kasetnya pada Ino,

"Yang mana nih?"

"Yang nomer 2 dari atas" ujarku, Sasuke mem-play dan film dimulai.

"Bagus, sekarang yang jadi pelayan Ino dan .."

"Lha kok aku jadi pelayan? Aku jadi shrikandini dong" rengek Ino

"Baiklah, yang pelayan aku dan Hinata, yang jadi Basudewa Krishna itu Sai" ujar Tenten

"Yang jadi Bima ..." ucapan Tenten terpotong ketika ...

"Harusnya ada Chouji, dia kan gemuk bisa jadi Bima. Ya sudah, si Naruto jadi Bima dan Sasuke jadi Arjuna. Dan kau harus bisa tertawa Sasuke dan juga berwibawa" pinta Tenten, dia tersenyum miring.

"Neji, menjadi prajurit yang memberitahukan kepada Arjun dan Bima dikuil kedatangan putri Drupadi yaitu Sakura. Sementara rambutnya pakai wig untuk pelayan serta putri Drupadi, Oh! juga Basudewa Krishna"

"Jadinya lipsing?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin" ujar Ino.

"Yuk, langsung aja. Eh, foto pangeran arjuna tetep atau diganti fotonya ayam? Err .. Sasuke maksudku" tanyaku

"Hmm ... tetep aja. Yaudah yuk! Lets go".

1 jam kemudian

Ah, cape! Untung pelayan dirumah Sasuke menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman, kalau engga udah pingsan aku daritadi!

"Akhirnya, hasilnya lumayan juga! Nanti bajunya nyewa atau gimana?" tanyaku,

"Hmm .. aha, aku tahu nyewanya dimana!" pekik Ino,

"Tapi, mahalan dikit gapapa ya ^^ jika ada uangnya, kalian ikut aku ketokonya" semuanya langsung mengiyakan, lalu pulang kerumah masing - masing.

-3 bulan kemudian-

Ah, senangnya dapat menuntaskan UKK dengan lancar! Tinggal penerimaan raport 2 minggu lagi dan 3 minggu setelahnya, pensi!. Dancenya kita sudah siap, dramanya juga ditambah beberapa scene sebelumnya, tapi dancenya tetep 8 orang.

Rencananya, hari ini aku, Ino, dan Hinata akan refreshing kesuatu tempat, bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"Mau kemana nih? ... Ah, pantai? ... okey! Tunggu ya" kututup telfonku dengan Ino, hari ini mau kepantai! Ah, asyik! Dan untungnya 3 minggu lalu aku baru ultah ke – 17, jadi free mau kemana aja!

Aku bersiap – siap, membawa baju ganti dan sunblock, baju renangku sebenarnya hanya kaus pendek, serta handuk juga alat mandi. Aku lari ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan, termasuk coklat batangan sejenis (maaf nyebut merk) Silverqueen,

"Nii-san aku berangkat jalan – jalan!" seruku,

"Pake mobilmu, jangan mobil Nii-san! Bensinnya limited banget!" jawabnya. Aku segera menuju kegarasi, memanasi mobil dan segera melaju kerumah Ino.

Teng nong ... teng nong ...

"Eh, ayo berangkat!" ujar Ino, seraya menggeret Hinata masuk kedalam mobilku.

"Gooo!" seru kita berdua kecuali Hinata yang duduk dibelakang.

2 jam kemudian. Wah, akhirnya sampai. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat rambut kita bertiga bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Ah, segarnya! Ayo kita ganti baju" pinta Ino. Saat akan menuju ke ruang ganti, mobil Sasuke terparkir disebelah mobilku.

"Anak cowo sudah datang, ayo cepat" ujarku mempercepat langkah.

AuthorPOV*

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sampai di pantai. Mereka segera melepas baju atasan mereka. Seketika, para wanita menatap kearah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit putih mulusnya terpampang begitu ia melepas bajunya.

"Hey, Teme .."

"Diam Dobe, duduk saja menunggu para perempuan keluar!" ucap Sasuke, dia sudah paham apa yang akan diomongkan Naruto.

5 menit, 10 menit. Akhirnya, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino keluar dari kamar ganti. Naruto dan Sai melongo melihat penampilan Ino dan Hinata, sementara Sakura sembunyi dibelakang mereka.

"Ino, aku malu dengan Naruto-kun!" rengek Hinata "Tak apa, lagian kita pakai celana pendek" jawab Ino dengan PD-nya

"Short maksudmu!?" *apa bedanya celana pendek sama short? Author juga bingung!* ketus Sakura.

Mereka berdua kecuali Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah biasa. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersandung batok kelapa 2 kali hingga akan terjatuh,

"Aaah!" teriaknya. Ino dan Hinata tersentak dan tak sempat menolongnya, kini Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu pasir yang panas menyentuh pahanya yang putih. Tapi, apa yang justru dirasakannya. Sebuah tangan seperti mendekap tubuhnya erat, ia memberanikan membuka matanya perlahan.

"AYAM!" teriak Sakura.

Disisi lain, Karin dan gengnya juga berada dipantai yang sama.

"Ah, Karin. Bukankah itu Jidat besar? Ia sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke!?" ujar teman yang berambut wavy pirang,

"APA!? Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa!? Dia harus diberi pelajaran. Ini rencananya"

Setelah puas bermain, Sakura memutuskan untuk bilas duluan. Ia mengambil alat mandinya dan lupa membawa handuk. Ia akhirnya kembali untuk mengambil handuk lalu bilas. Selesai bilas,

"Ada yang aneh dengan shampoo-ku, baunya kok amis ya?" ujarnya lalu memandang rambutnya,

"AH, TELUR KOCOK!" jeritnya, lalu segera pulang dan mengurung diri dikamar, tak peduli Hinata dan Ino akan pulang naik apa.

NormalPOV*

"Ini tidak mungkin! Telur kocok, bagaimana bisa!?" aku menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Imouto, ada temanmu" ucap Nii-san. Aku segera menutupi kepalaku dengan hoodie yang aku kenakan lalu menuju ke ruang tamu,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa melihat orangnya,

"Kamu kenapa Saku-chan?" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku,

"Ino, kamu .. kamu kesini naik apa? Maaf aku ninggalin kamu sama Hinata. Lihatlah rambutku .." aku membuka hoddie yang kukenakan,

"Sakura! Rambutmu, kaku dan ..." Ino terkaget,

"Saat dipantai, ada yang mengganti shampoo-ku dengan telur yang sudah dikocok dengan garam. Alhasil, begini" jelasku

"Ayo, kita kesalon, kuperbaiki rambutmu"

"Terimakasih Ino"

12 Hari kamudian

"Mana kelasmu Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san padaku,

"Lewat sini Kaa-san," ya, hari ini adalah hari penerimaan raport kenaikan kelas. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya! Sayang, para murid tidak boleh ikut masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kaa-san masuk saja, murid tidak boleh masuk. Sakura tunggu disini bareng Ino sama Hinata" ujarku,

"Tunggu ya" balas Kaa-san lalu masuk ke kelasku.

"Sakura!" seru Tenten seraya melambaikan tangan, aku segera manghampiri mereka,

"Hey, kau sudah baikan?" "Sudah, berterimakasih untuk Ino" balasku

"M - Minggu depan udah mulai latihan di gedungnya" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan,

"Ah, benarkah?" pekik Ino, Hinata mengangguk,

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" tanyaku,

"Dari Neji-nii. Neji-nii tau dari guru Kakashi" jelasnya

"Apanya yang tau!?" tiba – tiba Naruto nyerudug (Wk)

"Engga, tadi gajah terbang lewat" jawab Ino

"Hmm ... kau ini! Oiya, katanya Neji minggu depan mulai latihan digedungnya" ujar Naruto,

"Udah tau kelezz dari Hinata!" ucapku, Ino, dan Tenten, Hinata tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto.

30 menit kemudian.

"Sakura!" seru Kaa-san memanggilku,

"Itu Kaa-sanmu membawa raport. Cepat lihat" ujar Ino, yang sudah mengetahui hasil raportnya lebih dulu, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Aku segera menghampiri Kaa-san,

"Rankingnya jelek ya? kok mukanya sedih gitu?" tanyaku "Ranking ... satu!"

"Whaa .. asyik" aku melonjak senang, karena dari dulu selalu ranking 2, 3, 2, 3, sekarang ranking 1!

"Selamat ya, Sakura" ucap Ino, Tenten dan Hinata,

"Hm .. Iya, selamat juga buat prestasi kalian ^^" balasku

Kaa-san pamit padaku untuk pulang duluan, karena ada meeting. Akhirnya, aku, Ino, dan Hinata memutuskan untuk keliling sekolah, dan tiba – tiba bertemu Karin dan Gengnya.

"Sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Ino

"Oh, kami hanya menuntaskan apa yang belum diselesaikan" ucapnya

"Menyelesaikan apa?" tanyaku,

"Sakura awas! Ada seember air di atas pintu!" pekik Hinata, aku langsung menghindar dan melangkah lebih jauh kebelakang,

"Cih, mungkin kali ini kalian berhasil. Tapi tidak untuk besok saat kita latihan digedung!" seru gadis berambut coklat muda disebelah Karin lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ha, yes! Ayo kita pergi Sakura" seru Ino.

Siangnya. Aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mengunjungi tempat penyewaan baju usulan Ino,

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Tenten,

"Iya, yuk masuk" kata Ino kemudian. Didalam,

"Ini yang warnanya merah, sepertinya cocok untuk Sakura" usul Ino

"Ini, cocok untukmu Ino"

"Hinata, dan aku akan memakai yang ini"

"Ya, itu sempurna. Sekarang tinggal rambut sambungan serta wig" ujar Ino lalu menyusuri toko,

"Ah, ini. Mirip seperti rambutnya putri Srikhandini, tapi ... agak kebesaran" pekik Ino

"Nanti dijepit. Seperti ini" kataku sambil memakai wig pilihanku.

"Ya itu cocok!"

"Aku dan Hinata pakai yang ini saja"

"Baik, sekarang tinggal aksesoris serta sepatunya" Ino menghampiri sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu, berisi kalung – kalung serta anting yang gemerlap, tak lupa gelangnya, dan hiasan kepala. Serta jajaran sepatu khas, yang indah,

"Sakura kamu pakai kalung ini, antingnya, gelang, dan hiasan rambut serta kepala yang ini" ujar Ino menyerahkan beberapa barang,

"Ei, berat tau!" protesku,

"Aku, pakai yang ini. Cuma gelangkan?" tanya Ino,

"Hiasan kepala kami mana?" tanya Tenten,

"Hmm .. cocoknya yang ini"

"Ah, itu indah sekali" komentar Hinata. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami pun memesan dan akan diambil tanggal sekian dan dikembalikan tanggal sekian.

"Dah, yuk pulang!" ucapku, kami pun pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"Tadaima!" seruku, kok ga ada yang bukain pintu. "Tadaima!" seruku lagi,

"Oy, Imouto!" panggil Nii-san dari belakang, ternyata Nii-san sedang main ke rumah Itachi-nii,

"Nih, kuncinya" ucapnya melemparkan kunci rumah,

"Hm ... " balasku. Aku segera menghamburkan diri ditempat tidur dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"CAPEEE!" seruku.

Drrrt ... Drrrrt ...

"Duh, siapa sih yang nelfon? Mingguan juga, ngeganggu tidur aja" kesalku lalu beranjak untuk mengambil handphone,

"Halo? ... Iya ... udah kemaren ... tanya aja sama Ino ... Hm ... Terserah ... tanya Ino! ... Ya" aku menutup telfon,

"Dasar Naruto rempong!" ketusku lalu kembali tidur.

5 Hari kemudian

"Imouto banguun! Ada temennya! Susah banget dibangunin, gebuk bantal nih!" seru Nii-san,

"Duh! Pake teriak – teriak lagi! Kuping aku ga budeg tau!" jawabku lalu pergi keruang tamu.

"Eh, Ino, Hinata, sama Tenten. Ada apa?"

"Latihannya jadi sekarang" ucap Hinata

"Lho, kukira 2 hari lagi. Ya udah, tunggu ya mau ganti dulu" lanjutku lalu melesat kedalam kamar.

"Yuk, berangkat" ucapku.

Sesampainya digedung teather yang dituju, kami langsung masuk ke dalam. Disana sudah ada Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan Sasuke. Juga ada Karin dan gengnya, mungkin ditambah beberapa orang.

"Sakura, lagunya sudah diedit?" tanya Ino "Sudah", "Lagunya sudah diedit?" tanya Naruto "Sudah", "Lagunya?" tanya Sai "Sudah .." jawabku kesekian kalinya, Ino, dan Tenten terkikik melihat ekspresiku.

"Baiklah semuanya, 1 perwakilan dari masing masing kelompok maju dan mengambil undian" ujar guru Kakashi, aku maju dan mendapatkan nomor 4. Nomor 1 menampilkan dramanya,

"Huh, biasa!" ketus Karin, aku memandangnya tajam, **'Ni cewe nyebelin banget sih! Sok paling cantik, sok pinter, dan bla bla bla. Kaya ga punya kekurangan aja, padahal segudang!' **batinku. Nomor undi 2 pun maju,

"Mbosenin!" ucapnya lagi, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, pengen rasanya mukul mukanya! Jelas – jelas bagus gini, dia aja yang ga punya selera!.

Aha! Saat yang ditunggu – tunggu, kelompoknya Karin maju. Lihat seberapa hebat dia sampe ngejelek – jelekin yang lain. Jialah ... ternyata garing banget, ga ada rasa! Kurang ekspresi. Seselesainya, Karin menatapku sinis kaya **aku lebih keren, kamu norak! **

Giliran kelompokku maju. Aku mengucapkan semua kata demi kata, berharap tak ada yang salah. Sekilas aku melihat Karin, ekspresinya itu lebih aneh, melongo gaje gitu (awas kemasukan laler #Plak! lupakan) "Ga mungkin!" pekiknya saat Sasuke dan aku saling berpandang **'Hahaha .. rasain loh! Emangnya enak? Tunggu, aku kan ...'**

Setelah selesai drama, aku langsung bersiap membentuk formasi bersama anak yang laki berpasangan, aku dengan Sasuke, Neji dengan Tenten, Ino dengan Sai, Naruto dengan Hinata. Kita nge-dance berpasangan, ada dansa yang romantis juga. Aku lihat Karin sekilas, dia pergi? Kemana? Jangan – jangan lagi ngerencanain sesuatu. Begitu selesai semuanya bertepuk tangan,

"Ino, aku keluar dulu ya" Ino mengangguk, aku segera berlari keluar.

Sampai diluar, aku clingak clinguk kanan kiri,

"Kok Karin ngilang sih? Hm .. ya udah, aku masuk aja" aku lalu berjalan santai memasuki gedung

"Hey, Sakura!" teriak seseorang, aku menoleh dan langsung melotot,

"Gaara? Ngapain dia disini? Aku harus segera masuk kedalam!" ucapku lirih,

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku

"Aww .. sakit! Lepasin!" seruku.

AuthorPOV*

Saat Sasuke sedang beristirahat dan minum, ia mendengar jeritan Sakura,

"Aww .. sakit! Lepasin!" 'Sakura dalam masalah!' batinnya dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Aku pengen balikan sama kamu, Sakura" pinta Gaara

"What!? No way! Aku udah ga mau sama kamu, dasar play boy!" protes Sakura. Begitu Sasuke sampai keluar,

"Hey, lepasin dia!" seru Sasuke,

"Ah, Sasuke datang. OK, langsung saja. Sasuke .. tolong!" –mau minta tolong pake kaya gitu, gimana sih?- pinta Sakura, atau mungkin lebih kepada berteriak, Gaara menyeringai licik pada Sasuke, pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang kearah yang negatif, (Hoo .. Sasuke ngeres! Disapu dulu otaknya, biar bersih! Dan kembali ke jalan yang benar #bletak lupakan) lalu ..

Cup!

Pipi lembut Sakura sudah dikecup oleh Gaara, Sakura langsung menampar Gaara sekeras – kerasnya hingga terjatuh,

"Apa – apaan kau!?" ucap Sakura lalu berlari, tetapi tangan Gaara memegang kaki kiri Sakura hingga ia akan terjatuh,

"Aaah!" jerit Sakura.

BUGG!

Gadis berambut pink itu perlahan membuka matanya, yang ia tatap adalah wajah tampan Sasuke di bawahnya,

"Sasuke!" serunya lalu segera bangkit,

"Kau tak apa? Maaf telah menubrukmu"

"Tak apa, yang penting orang tadi sudah pergi. Sakura .. tanganmu" ujar Uchiha itu, tangan Sakura berdarah ditelapakannya, mungkin menampar Gaara terlalu keras,

"Makanya kalo nampar jangan keras - keras, ayo aku obati" lanjut Sasuke, ia tersenyum manis yang membuat Sakura bingung. Entah sampai kapan Uchiha yang satu ini menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia sudah lama suka dengan gadis bermata emerald yang kini ia tuntun. 'Aku harus menunggu sampai pensi bubar' batinnya

NormalPOV*

Tumben, si Sasuke baik banget sama aku. Perasaan ini kian lama kian membesar, tapi aku tidak mau terancam oleh Karin, aku harus bisa menyingkirkan perasaan ini.

"Aw .." rintihku,

"Sakit ya?"

"Ck. Udah tau pake nanya" ketusku, dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pengobatan herbal (?)

"Sudah" ujarnya, aku tersenyumn, langsung bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, oiya! Aku lupa berterimakasih,

"Arigatou Sasuke!"

Cup!

Aduh! Bodo banget sih aku!? Aku langsung menutupi mulutku dengan tangan dan langsung pergi. Bisa – bisanya aku mencium pipi Sasuke? Kini semburat merah muncul diwajahku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pulang.

-Saat pentas seni tiba-

Aku keluar dari ruang dandan. Awalnya malu – malu, karena Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji akan melihat wajahku yang sudah selesai dimake up. Make up ga tebel, ga menor, tipis, tapi akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berhenti menunduk.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Sakura!" puji Ino

"Wow, seperti bidadari!" ucap Naruto,

"Cantik" ujar Sasuke kemudian, semua pandangan langsung mengarah ke Sasuke

"Aku baru pernah mendengar dia berkomentar seperti itu sepanjang aku berteman dengannya. Teme apa kau menyukai Sakura!?" pekik Naruto,

"Aku hanya komentar Dobe!" balasnya lalu beranjak pergi, aku terkikik melihat ekspresi terakhirnya.

"Sakura, aku mau kau menyanyi sebagai penutup acara" pinta guru Kakashi,

"Ya sensei" jawabku. Aku melongok dari luar tirai, melihat keadaan penonton yang sudah duduk rapi dikursi yang disediakan.

"Ramai sekali" sebuah suara mengagetkanku,

"Uh! Naruto kau itu bisa ga si? Ga ngagetin aku!?" "Hahaha ... gomen Sakura!" ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda, lalu aku pergi untuk menunggu giliran tampil.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kamu makin hari makin pengen aku kremes – kremes!" ujar Karin yang tiba – tiba muncul

"Apa!? Lo kremes – kremes? Kamu kira aku ayam kremes apa? Lagian denger ya, kamu itu cewe genit yang bener - bener ga pantes jadi pacar Sasuke. Terserah kamu mau apain aku. Koreksi diri dulu dong, sebelum kamu nge-kritik orang lain, ngerti!?" jawabku lalu pergi menuju gerombolan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang sedaritadi juga melihat tingkah Karin kepadaku.

"Weseleh, sejak kapan kamu kaya gitu?" tanya Ino,

"Mmm ... sejak ... tadi?" jawabku,

"Ya bagus lah, orang kaya dia tuh mesti diberi pelajaran yang bikin kapok!" tambah Tenten.

"Sekarang nomor undi 4!" ucap Tsunade,

"Giliran kita!" pekik Tenten,

"Aku akan menyerahkan flashdisk dulu" ucapku, selagi yang lain naik keatas panggung, aku pun menyusul. Dialog bla bla bla, dan akhirnya lagu 'Love Theme' itu mulai dimainkan, penonton bersorak ketika lagu dimainkan, sangat meriah! Setelah drama selesai, musik langsung berganti dan kami ganti baju 'FAST MODE'. Setelah selesai, kami bersorak karena lancar tanpa suatu halangan,

"Yeah! Akhirnya lancar!" sorakku,

"Iya, ini berkat kita semua!" tambah Hinata.

"Guys, aku beli minum dulu ya" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

AuthorPOV*

Sasuke membeli minum dikantin,

"Hmm ... aku harus siap, harus siap buat nyatain perasaan ini pada Sakura. Semoga belum terlambat" ujarnya lalu masuk kembali kedalam.

"Sakura,"

"Ya Sasuke?"

"A .. um .. aku mau kamu nemuin aku ditaman belakang dekat pohon sakura sepulang pensi"

"Teme, bagus sekali! Hinata, Ino, Tenten, semuanya .. aku mau kalian ikut juga!"

"Dobe!"

"Gomen, tapi harus ada saksi mata "

"Apaan sih? Kalian nge-rencanain apa?" tanya Sakura, semuanya (minus Sasuke dan Naruto) juga memasang tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya,

"RAHASIA!" seru Naruto.

-skip : saat akan ke taman belakang-

"Naruto, kamu disuruh Sasuke nemenin aku? Apa Hinata ga cemburu?"

"Ah, mending jalan sama kamu. Sama Hinata, takutnya si Neji sistercompleks!" jelasnya, gadis disebelahnya terkekeh

"Salah siapa suka sama adeknya Neji?"

"Hey, perasaan ga bisa ditahan tau!" protesnya, akhirnya gelak tawa Sakura pecah, dan Naruto nyengir kuda,

"Mau kemana kamu jidat!?"

"M .. mau tau aja lo!" ya, itu si trouble maker, Karin

"Mau ketemuan sama Teme a.k.a Sasuke, masalah buat lo!? Minggir! Ngehalangin jalan aja, kaya pak polisi!" omel Naruto pada Karin, dia kelihatan aga merinding diomelin Naruto dan akhirnya pergi.

"Arigatou Naruto" "Itadakimasu! Yuk, Teme sama yang lainnya udah nunggu"

"Apa yang mau kamu omongin Sasuke?" tanya Sakura,

"Aku cuma mau nyatain ini sebelum terlambat. Sejak awal aku ketemu kamu itu ada sesuatu yang beda, pengen senyum terus. Aku juga nanya banyak ke Naruto tentang kamu. Yang sebenernya, aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

BLUSH

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah sempurna,

"Mmm ... aku sebenernya juga, sering dapet informasi tentang kamu dari Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Sejak ketemu pandang sama kamu juga, jadi .."

"Jadi?"

"Ya" jawab Sakura yakin 1000 %

"Cieeeeeeeee, suit suit ...! suit suit ...!" ledek Ino, Tenten, dan Naruto, Sasuke memperdekat tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura dan mengecup lembut keningnya,

"Ati – ati Sakura! Jangan sampe pingsan kaya kejadian Naruto sama Hinata!" sindir Ino,

"Ino-chan!" seru Hinata yang mukanya sudah memerah,

"Ino! Awas kau ya!" timpal Naruto, sedangkan Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

Another Happy Ending


End file.
